


Shameless as an Ocean

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: FringeTrek [5]
Category: Fringe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A successful cultural exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless as an Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be summarized as 'freaky lizard dicks' but then I read about tuatara, which don't have hemipenes. I apologize for the lack of freaky lizard dicks in this story.

The sandstone walkway was warm under her bare feet, nearing too warm as the afternoon sun beat down on the capitol city of Yothal. Olivia followed Weth, the pilot who had taken it upon himself to be her guide, frequently rescuing her from negotiations that were better left to the diplomats the _William Bell_ had escorted to the planet. He'd taken her in a small craft that seemed to be halfway between a sailboat and a shuttlecraft and given her a tour of his home world.

The negotiations had been successful, and now the Yothali honored them with a celebration, which, depending on who you asked, was either a four day long feast or a four day long orgy. Possibly both. When Olivia asked Weth squeezed his outer eyelids halfway closed, a gesture Olivia had learned to associate with laughing. 

"I would not spoil the surprise, Captain." 

A young Yothali in the blue robes of the temple started toward her, but Weth waved the acolyte away. Olivia watched as other blue-robed Yothali greeted the Federation diplomats and led them into rooms along the circular building. Olivia raised an eyebrow at Weth.

"You're my temple representative?"

He shrugged. "It's a bath. I'm fairly sure I can handle that." He touched a small grey panel on the wall, and the door shimmered and disappeared.

Olivia hesitated. "This isn't some egregious breach of protocol, is it?"

Weth's eyes blinked shut and his mouth opened slightly, giving her a glimpse of the tiny, sharp teeth within. "You worry too much. This is fine."

The bathing chamber was a low ceilinged, round room. The pool filled most of the space, with the exception of a small, sandy areas that ringed it. It was shored up by huge, smooth rocks, mimicking the narrow strips of rock and beach that jutted from the ocean where the Yothali had carved out their civilization.

The door shimmered back into place, leaving them alone with just the sound of the water lapping at the rocks.

Weth tilted his head at her. "The acolytes usually undress their charges, but if you're more comfortable doing it yourself…"

Olivia shook her head and stepped toward him.

Weth's claws slipped easily under the gold banding on her dress uniform and unfastened it, slipping it from her shoulders and carefully placing it on one of the rocks, followed by her undershirt. He was momentarily baffled by her pants, before she showed him the location of the fasteners on her hip.

"Sneaky," he murmured. His hands skimmed over her hips as he pushed her pants down, folding them and placing them with the rest of her clothing. His eyes lingered over her body for a moment.

He stripped his own uniform off quickly. He was heavily muscled, lean where most of his fellows were not. "Too much time away from the water," he said, when she'd asked earlier. "I spend most of my time on the ship, and our bodies adapt quickly. I've lost my buoyancy."

Olivia let her eyes drift down the smooth plane of his chest. The dark scales that covered him, covered his chest and belly and the insides of his legs were a stark contract with the crimson on his back and shoulders, his arms and face. The base of his tail was the same gray, but graduated to brilliant teal toward the tip. There was the slightest of bulges where his tail met his body, but Olivia couldn't see any sign of his sex.

She realized she was staring at his crotch and jerked her eyes back up, blushing. Weth squeezed his eyes shut at her. 

He picked her communicator up from the holder on her belt, then extended his hand. Olivia curled her fingers around his, careful of his claws. She stepped into the water.

The bottom of the pool was the same sand as was the floor of the chamber. It shifted just slightly under her feet with every step. The water was cool, but not overly so, welcome after the heat of the air outside.

He led her into the center of the pool where a gleaming shard of crystal jutted from the water. Two bowls carved of the same type of crystal sat on top of it, along with several vials. He placed her communicator on the rock, then leaned forward, sniffing the air, eyes closed in concentration. He hesitated, hand hovering over the vials before he selected one. He upended into it into one of the bowls and it filled the air with the smell of resin and loam, of rich soil and ancient trees. Olivia leaned forward and breathed deeply.

"You like this?"

"Yes. It's lovely."

"Some do not like the scent we chose for them. It is good fortune that you do. The attendants make their choices based on signs they have augured, your fortune and birthsign and things like that. I just like this one. It smells the best."

She smiled at him, then reached behind her as a stray thought caught her, pulling the elastic band that held the base of her braided hair. She shook her hair loose and slid the band around her wrist.

He lifted a strand of her hair, hooking it delicately with his claws. "This is longer than that of your companions. Is it a sign of your status as leader?"

"No. It's preference. Some of my subordinates also have long hair."

"It… grows as you wish it to?" He tilted his head.

"No, it's just grows. When it's as long as we want it to be, we cut it so that it stays that length."

His eyes widened.

"It doesn't hurt," she assured him.

"Strange."

He lifted the empty bowl and scooped it full of water from the pool. He raised it over her head, giving her a moment to close her eyes before pouring the water over her. He poured water over her until she was thoroughly soaked, her hair clinging to her neck and back.

He placed the bowl back on the pedestal. He swirled one hand in the other bowl then lifted his fingers toward her face. "Close your eyes, please."

Oil beaded on the tips of his claws. Olivia closed her eyes.

The touch on her eyelid was that of the pad of his finger, gentle, stroking downward on one eye, then the other. He repeated the motion on each of her cheeks, then one long stripe from the top of her forehead down her nose. He painted her lips with the oil, and her tongue darted out reflexively, brushing the side of his claw.

He chuffed out a breath. Olivia blinked her eyes opened, startled, and was relieved to see the heavy-lidded look of amusement on his face. He dipped his fingers into the bowl again, then ran them slowly down her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut at the gentle touch, the way the tips of his claws grazed her skin. She felt her cheeks flushing.

Weth hummed. "You change colors at times."

She blushed harder and said, "It's an involuntary response. We don't really do it on purpose."

He tilted his head, considering. "A response to being uncomfortable?"

"Yes." She licked her lips and said, "But also in response to pleasure."

The corners of his eyes wrinkled. Confusion, she thought. She'd seen it many times during the conference when discussion had flailed to a stop.

"It doesn't make sense that you'd have the same response to those things. They are not similar."

She shrugged. "I didn't come up with it."

His skin smoothed and he blinked his turquoise eyes in amusement. He petted his fingers over her shoulders and chest, not returning to the oil. He tilted his head in concentration as he worked his fingers in tiny circles over her skin. After several minutes he blinked suddenly and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. Your skin is just very interesting feeling. It feels very soft. I don't understand how you don't damage yourself."

She smiled. "I do, much to the dismay of our medical personal." She raised her arm to show him the back of one of her elbows. "That's what happens when we hit ourselves on something. We call it a bruise."

"Marvelous. Such colors. This is when your blood vessels burst?" She nodded and he said, "Our scales prevent that, unless it's quite a bad injury, but I suppose that's what we look like underneath them. If your skin is torn?"

"If we're cut, it heals and we scar, like this." She lifted one leg from the water and showed him a ragged scar on the inside of her knee.

"We scar as well. Sometimes it prevents scales from growing back, and the person will have a bare patch. I have one here."

He showed her a patch low on his abdomen. Olivia reached out, then stopped.

"May I touch you?"

"Yes. Please."

His scales were rough under her fingers, textured like sand. She slid them down to where they scales gave way to smooth gray skin. Weth flinched a little when she touched him, and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"Sorry."

"No, it's just very sensitive. Our scales mute the sensations that our skin feels, so where there aren't scales, it's intense." He caught her hand a brought it back to his skin. She splayed her fingers out over his hip and stroked them down over the top of his thigh, then up, feeling the scales catch and tug at her skin. She touched the scar again, and this time he shivered. She dragged the back of her fingers up his body, letting her fingernails click over his scales.

"Your claws are not very impressive."

She held her hand up, regarding her blunt nails. "No, I suppose not."

He ran his fingers down the center of her chest, over the skin of her stomach. He scraped his claws over the soft curve of her belly, and her breath caught in her throat.

"The touch of my claws excites you more than the pads of my fingers."

"Yes."

"Why? I would think that the pads are more similar in feeling to that of a human's fingers."

"I think it's the difference that I like. And the danger, although I know you won't hurt me."

"Ah. Yes, that I understand." He stroked her throat again, dragging his claws over her skin slightly harder that before. Olivia hummed in encouragement and Weth stroked her skin, circling his fingers around one breast, cupping it.

His eyes squeezed half way shut and he said, "I don't understand. You feed your young here?"

"If we have young, yes."

He trailed one claw over the curve of her breast, then traced it around the edge of her areola. Her nipple tightened in response.

"This is good?" he asked. His voice had dropped to a low whisper. The skin around his eyes crinkled again, and Olivia thought it was uncertainty this time.

"Very good," she murmured, stepping closer, the movement pressing his hand more firmly to her breast.

He ran his hands down his sides and rested them on her hips. Olivia mirrored his movement, and grinned up at him. His eyes narrowed in amusement, and he lifted her, pinning her against the rock. She arched, rubbing herself against him, gasping happily when he nipped her throat.

"Your scent has changed."

She laughed. "Yeah?"

"I like it." He stepped back, carrying her. He dove into the deeper water of the far side of the pool, holding her against him. They surfaced near one of the sandy places and he lifted her on to one of the rocks before pulling himself from the water. He regarded he for a moment, and when he spoke, she heard the hissing sounds of his untranslated voice. 

"Oh," Olivia said, "the communicator's still over there." She pointed at the rock in the center of the pool.

Weth blinked and held up one finger.

He dove backward from the rock, turning underwater as he swam. He caught one of the rocks at the edge of the pool and pulled himself out in one fluid movement, water sheeting from his body. He padded across the sand near the door, and rummaged in a storage nook. He shook out a length of fabric, then rolled it up and tucked it under his arm. He held a bundle of fabric out of the water as he waded back to her, detouring to get her communicator on the way back.

"Sand will irritate your soft, squishy skin, yes?" His eyes were half-closed.

"I'm not squishy."

"You are soft, though."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then laughed.

He snapped the fabric out, settling it over the sand and gestured to it. She stretched out against the blanket, smiling at the warmth of the sand beneath it. Weth crouched over her. He stroked his hands over her wet skin, trailing lower, and Olivia spread her legs, giving him room to settle between them.

He palmed her breasts, teasing her nipples with his claws until she was panting. He scraped his claws down her body, leaving faint red lines over her ribs and stomach. He swirled a claw around her belly button and said, "This is odd." He nipped her stomach when she started to explain. "I know what it is. It's still odd."

"How do you know?"

His hands drifted lower, tracing the crease along the tops of her thighs. "I read about human anatomy." He slid his hand between her legs and rubbed the back of his knuckle over her folds, his claw curled away from her. The ridges of his scales rasped over her skin. "This is where you are penetrated, yes?"

"Yes." It came out sounding like a plea.

His knuckle slipped deeper between her folds. "Show me?"

She brought one hand between her legs, rubbing the back of his hand. She slid her finger over his, over the curve of his knuckle, then into her slick cunt. Weth's eyes widened.

She drew her finger out, then pushed in a second, moving slowly. He watched, rapt, and when her fingers were drawn out, he caught her wrist and lifted her hand. His tongue darted out and licked her fingers. His tongue was rough, pebbly skin coated with sticky saliva. His eyes slitted and he said, "You taste like the sea." His eyes flicked from her fingers to her cunt, and Olivia nodded.

He lowered his head and licked the length of her, pebbled tongue slipping between her folds. He nibbled at her, the rough scales around his mouth catching gently at her skin. She sucked in a quick breath, then let it out in a shuddery moan when he pushed in tongue inside her. He was thick, spreading her wide before drawing back out to lick at her again. His tongue stroked over her, just missing her clit, and Olivia squirmed on the blanket.

"Here." She drew the soft hood of skin back from her clit. Weth tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. He licked delicately at her fingers, then lower, running his tongue over her clit. The cry that spilled from her throat was ragged. He looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Good?"

She ran her fingers over the thick scales above his eyes, over the heavy ridges of his cheeks. "Very good. Don't stop."

He lowered his head again and ran the rough length of his tongue over her clit. He spread her legs wider with his hands, then rested on hand on her stomach. He caught the hood of her clit with one claw, gently pulling it back. His touch was light, only the tiniest sting of pressure where the sharp tip held her. Olivia shivered at the aching heat that that sting caused. He bought his other hand to her, running the hard upper curve of a claw over the nub of her clit. The hot pull of pleasure was too much and she shuddered under his touch, breaking against him like a wave.

She panted, staring up at the domed ceiling. Weth stretched out beside her, one hand resting on her stomach, claws resting lightly on her skin. She turned toward him, nuzzling his shoulder, kissing him. She wondered if he could even feel that through his scales.

"I didn't read about Yothali anatomy. You're going to have to help me out here."

"Would you like the full lesson? My ears are here." He touched a round, smooth scale at the side of his head. "These are my eyes."

She laughed and batted at his hands. He rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him. She braced her hands on his shoulders and said, "Tell me."

He pushed her back until she was straddling his thighs, propping himself up on one elbow. He wiggled against the blanket, spreading his legs under her.

"My cloaca is here." He touched a small opening at the base of his tail. Extending from the top of it, Olivia could see a line in his scales that ran over the raised mound, like a seam across his skin. A clear liquid beaded up along the seam. He ran his finger up the length of it and it parted, revealing a line of smooth pink skin inside. "This is part of it, too, but we call this part our vent. It opens when we're aroused. Our sex organs are inside. We rub our vents together when we mate."

Olivia traced the same path that his finger had taken and the opening widened. "Males and females both have vents?"

"Yes. You can't really tell the different by just looking at us. From the outside, anyway. Our internal organs are different. See how the scales here are smaller? This is where we are most sensitive."

She stroked a finger down either side of the slit. "Here?"

He groaned and dropped back to the sand.

"I'll take that as a yes." She rubbed her thumb over him, and the thin opening widened, revealing slick, smooth skin inside. Olivia trailed one finger lightly along the edge of he opening, brushing inside, and Weth gasped.

"Is that okay?"

He nodded. "It's… different. We usually don't touch inside each other with our fingers, but it's very good."

"May I keep going?"

"Oh, yes, please."

The fluid that was leaking from him was viscous and coated her fingers. She slipped two fingers into him, ran them down the length of his vent spreading him open. Inside was a two-pronged protrusion, each topped with a cluster of small, soft spikes. Olivia brushed a finger over them and Weth shuddered. The fluid leaked from the tips of the spikes. She ran her finger over the spikes again, and Weth made a low sound in his throat and caught her hand. 

"That's… too much."

"Sorry."

He shook his head. "The rest was good."

Olivia grinned and ran a finger along one edge of his vent.

Weth groaned. "Yes, that. That's good."

She brought her fingers to her mouth and Weth's eyes tracked her closely. She touched her tongue to her finger, licking the thick fluid from her skin. He tasted musky and bitter. She thought for a moment, then said, "Stop me if this isn't okay."

Weth nodded, and she lowered her mouth to his vent, running her tongue up one side, then down the other. She blew a puff of air over the spikes and Weth shuddered.

"Good?"

"Yes." His voice was a bare whisper and his eyes were glassy.

She opened her mouth over him, not touching, just letting the heat of her breath ghost against his skin. She held him open with her thumbs, rubbing them along the inside edge of his vent. She let saliva collect in her mouth, coat her tongue before she licked him. The spikes squirmed under her tongue and Weth bucked his hips, wrapping his tail and one leg around her shoulders.

She could see the skin around the cluster of spikes pulsing, the movement spreading to the spikes themselves as they throbbed. Weth made a strangled sound, and the tips of the spikes swelled, then expelled a fluid thicker and darker than before. It coated her tongue and clung to her lips, salty and heavy with musk. She wiped her mouth against the back of her hand while he shuddered.

She sat for moment, watching him, uncertain. He opened one eye and pulled her down, wiggling on the sand until he was curled around her. Olivia smiled against his shoulder.

He blinked, the thin membrane sliding slowly over his eye, then snapping back. He curled his tail around one of her legs and murmured, "I didn't finish washing you."

Olivia yawned and shifted even closer to him, resting her head on his arm. She'd have scale marks on her face, she thought, but couldn't bring herself to move. "We'll have to try again later."


End file.
